


Daddy

by Supercorp_Lover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lena Luthor, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp_Lover/pseuds/Supercorp_Lover
Summary: Lena decides to defy Kara and Kara punishes her as she sees fit.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 42
Kudos: 536
Collections: 5sk





	1. The Punishment

She spotted her amongst the crowd. Lena saw Kara's eyes narrow as she took in her worn appearance. Her gaze was threatening, almost daring Lena to say a word to someone. She didn't, of course. She knew her punishment would be worse tonight. It's been a while since she got some real sleep but she wasn't complaining. This wasn't her week after all.

Lena turned away from Kara's line of sight and grabbed a glass of wine. As she brought it up to her lips, an iron fist wrapped around her thin wrist, stopping her from the tasting the bitter and fruity refreshment. She looked up to see Kara's dangerously dark blue orbs throwing daggers at her.

"I know what you're doing." She said.

"I wasn't doing anything." Lena spoke lowly with her head down.

"You know exactly what you were doing. Coming here... dressed like that."

Kara eyed her little black dress that stuck way too high on her thighs. She licked her lips as her eyes traveled down on Lena's legs.

"You bought me this dress." Lena snickered.

Kara's threatening gaze was immediately meeting Lena's own once more. The little burst of courage she had was suddenly gone as she saw Kara's dilated pupils.

"You think you're funny don't you!?" She growled in her ear.

"Wearing this dress in front of these hungry men..." She said while tracing the strap with her fingers before snapping it harshly against her shoulder. Lena winced in anticipation.

"You've been a bad girl sweetheart."

"I haven't." Lena pleaded.

"Oh but you a have. Good girls don't dress like whores." 

Kara gripped her hip with her hand and pulled Lena's body hard against hers. Lena could feel Kara's half erect cock against her side.

"You're gonna pay for wearing this dress tonight and for acting like a dirty little slut. Don't forget whose whore you are." She said and Lena rapidly nodded.

Kara grabbed her clothed pussy and squeezed hard. 

"Who owns you?" Her breath was hot against Lena's cheek.

"Please Kara, people are looking." She whimpered.

"Let them. Let them see who you belong to." She replied.

"Please." Lena tried again.

"Who do you belong to!?" Kara barked, her hand harshly squeezing her cunt again.

"Yours. I'm your whore." She whispered.

"And don't you forget it" Kara hissed in her ear

"Never Daddy." Lena quipped.

Kara narrowed her eyes, sizing her up and down again.

"Just wait until we get home."

Her threat gave Lena shivers down her spine, the kind that made even her legs wiggle.

“That’s who you are Daddy.” She raised her brow at Kara accompanied with a smirk.

Kara licked her lips and snickered. “You’re insatiable.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lena moaned as Kara's bare erection rubbed against her slit for a brief second. Kara was in the process of tying Lena's hands to the headboard of the bed. She didn’t even hesitate in completing her task when their sexes brushed together. She pulled on her wrists to see if the tie was sufficient. They weren’t at home so naturally, Kara had to improvise with props. She slowly slid down her body, purposely rubbing her naked flesh against Lena's, knowing the friction would drive her mad. It worked. Kara’s strong fingers wrapped around her throat and squeezed. Lena gasped as a spark of electricity ran down her spine.

“You want it like this don’t you sweetheart? You like it rough.” It wasn’t a question.

“Please…” Lena shivered.

“Please what?” She growled.

“Please daddy.”

Kara kneeled over her, placing her legs on each side of Lena. She rubbed her chin and looked over her naked form in deep thought. 

“Such a shame.” She started. “Didn’t bring the whip. Gonna have to use my hands to mark you babe.”

Lena flushed at her statement. Kara flicked her nipples, testing her. The other woman moaned but quickly bit her lips to cover up the sound.

“It's okay. You can scream as loud as you want tonight. I'm not gonna stop you. I want people to hear you scream my name when I fuck you.”

Lena could feel the heat rising on her cheeks again. She wiggled her hips up to Kara's without even intending to.

“Look at you.” She smirked. “My horny little slut. You want daddy’s cock sweetheart?”

“Please.” She begged.

“Gonna have to wait. I have other plans first.” Kara licked her lips again.

Her big rough hands roamed over Lena's body tenderly. Her fingertips ghosted over her flesh, tickling her and raising goosebumps on her skin. She gently squeezed her breasts, massaging them in her palms before continuing her slow torture. Lena wanted to protest, to thrust her body up to Kara's so she could feel her cock on her cunt again but she knew if she did, the torture would only last longer. Kara was in complete control, she enjoyed making her squirm before she got her fill.

When she thought she couldn’t take more of her torment, Kara rapidly and vehemently turned the raiven haired woman's body around. Lena winced as her wrists were pulled and turned in the makeshift biding. Kara's tight bruising grip landed on her hips, roughly raising her ass up to her liking as Lena laid face down on the bed.

“Such a pretty little ass.” She said rubbing Lena's butt cheeks. “Too bad I’m gonna have to spank you.” She said before her hand came crashing down on her left cheek. Lena screamed at the stinging pain that shot up her spine as well as the arousal that it brought. “You know why I’m punishing you tonight sweetheart?” Kara asked.

“Yes.” She gasped.

She smacked her ass again, on the other cheek this time. Lena jumped and squirmed at the assault.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” She taunted while hitting her rear again.

“Yes.” She spoke louder, grinding her teeth.

Kara continued to hit her backside and it wasn’t long before Lena lost count of the blows.

“You’ve been a bad girl. Wearing that dress in front of those men.” Another hit. “Defying me.” Another hit. “Seducing me.”

The next strike came harder. Lena made a loud sound between a scream and a moan. That last one hurt and she knew Kara felt it on her palm as well. She petted her cheeks, rubbing away the soreness for a brief moment.

“Are you going to be a good girl now?” Kara asked.

“Yes.” She whispered.

One more blow. “Yes what?”

“Yes daddy. I’ll be a good girl.”

“Good.” She said before turning Lena around again. “Let’s start now shall we?” 

Her smile was malevolent. She nodded rapidly, not wanting to defy her anymore. Kara grinned wider. She scooted up in the bed, kneeling over Lena's face. 

“Scoot up a little.” She ordered. 

Lena obliged. Kara's raging cock was only inches away from her face.

“Now show me you’ve learned your lesson and suck daddy off.”

She licked the tip moaning at the unique taste giving her slit a few sloppy licks before enveloping her mouth around the head. She heard Kara groan above her and that only made her more wet.

'God i love the animalistic sounds she makes when I pleasure her.' Lena thought.

She was beyond obsessed with the taste of Kara's cock. She worked on the tip of her bulging member, swirling her tongue around the fat crown of the cock. It was so good. She tasted so fucking good. It was heaven.

“Dirty girl.” Kara had trouble saying the words. “Suck it sweetheart…” Her voice was a good octave lower than usual. “Come on use that mouth. Deep throat my dick!” She shouted and started thrusting. “Oh fuck yeah.” Kara moaned while she fisted Lena's hair and started fucking her mouth. “You fucking whore…” She whimpered. “Gonna make me cum.”

Lena whimpered when Kara withdrew from her. The cock left her mouth with a popping sound and the line of drool snapped and dripped down her chin and chest once her engorged shaft was at a good distance. She whined in displeasure.

“Please daddy. I want more.”

“Not tonight.” Her voice was firm again. “My turn to play.” She simply said before lowering her body down to Lena's pussy. Kara’s digits rubbed up and down on her slit a few times. “Fuck! Look how wet you are!” She said removing her hand from her sex and lifting it up so she could see it. When Kara spread her fingers apart Lena could see the several webs of her arousal in the space between her fingers. Kara sucked the digits clean, wailing like a hungry beast. “Bet it wouldn’t even take long to make you squirt now.” She said after she removed her hand from her mouth.

Lena couldn’t breathe. Fuck. Kara could bring her to an orgasm with just her words. Her hand went back to her pussy and she screamed as the pads of Kara's fingers rubbed her out in an incredible speed. Her other hand soon joined. With one hand, she drew harsh circles on the bundle of nerves while she used the other to fuck her to oblivion with four fingers. She was right, it didn’t even take a minute before Lena was thrashing her body like a mad woman and squirting her juices all over Kara's hands, arms and chest.  
She didn't have a chance to calm from her ecstasy though. As her body was still on the verge of riding the waves of euphoria, Kara bent down and placed her face in between her thighs. Lena screamed as she felt Kara's tongue dash up against her folds. She lifted her hips up to Kara's mouth, her body thrashing around again.

Kara vigorously sucked on her cunt, lapping at her juices as she continued to cum. She was in heaven. She never knew what squirting was until she met Kara to be honest.

“Oh god…” she breathed exhausted. “Baby I don’t think I can… Ohhhh.” Lena moaned when she felt Kara's tongue entering her. “Fuck!” She cried as Kara used her tongue to fuck her pussy hole. She brought her to a third orgasm. Three in a row. It seemed like Kara was trying to set a record this time.

Kara groaned as she flipped Lena's body yet again. She spread her lower cheeks open and dove in again. This was too much. She couldn’t feel her legs anymore, it felt like her whole body from the waist down went to sleep. Everything was numb, everything except her throbbing pussy. She continued to stroke her tongue on her folds. The blonde woman's firm hands gripped her ass and held her cheeks apart in a bruising grip while she lapped away at her center. Her tongue kept getting higher and higher, dangerously close to her ass hole. Until it finally reached its second destination. Lena squirmed at the weird feeling of Kara's tongue teasing her puckered entrance. It was a feeling she had yet to get used to. Nevertheless, it was still surprisingly arousing.

Her tongue flickered up and down and from side to side against the forbidden entrance. Lena closed her eyes and felt her mouth shape a perfect O while Kara played with her asshole. Then, she did what Lena suspected she would and her tongue entered her body once more but in a different entrance this time. She whined as Kara used her tongue to fuck her ass.

“You like me in your ass don’t you babe?” She hummed.

All she could do was sigh in response.

She felt Kara's fingers search her out, briefly teasing her hole before she pushed one digit in followed by another. Lena winced, not being used to the feeling not matter how many times Kara fingered her there.

“I wanna fuck your tight ass tonight.”

“Please no…” Her plea was unheard. She felt Kara's hard shaft rub at her back entrance. “Kar you’re too big.” She gasped as she positioned herself. 

“Shhh…” She rubbed Lena's back. “I’ll make you feel good baby girl don’t worry.”

As caring and as gentle Kara could be, she knew this was going to hurt. After all, she was never gentle during sex. Even when they tried to take it slow they couldn’t do it. There was no such thing as romantic sex, not for them. Sex was just about pleasuring and getting each other off. Lena doesn't care what fantasy world people lived in, sex was sex nothing else. That’s why she and Kara were perfect for each other. They didn’t live in some bullshit fantasy world. They both understood each other and tested each other’s limits. And because of that, their love is the most realistic out of everyone they knew of.

Kara pushed the head of her cock and Lena winced in pain. This was really going to hurt. Kara was too thick.

“Just relax.” She told her. “The more you tense up the more it’ll hurt.” She spoke while pushing the rest of her shaft inside Lena's ass. “Fuck! You’re so tight. So fucking tight…” She sighed in pleasure. “Please tell me I can move. I’m not gonna be able to take it slow babe.”

“It’s ok Kar. You need to get off. Just use me. I don’t care if it hurts baby. Go ahead and hurt me. I want you to.”

That was all the encouragement she needed. Kara began thrusting hard and long inside of her. Lena bit her bottom lip in order to stop herself from making noise. She didn’t want to discourage her with her discomfort. She wanted Kara to get off, needed was more like it.

Kara picked up her speed and Lena saw stars. She wasn't gonna lie and say it didn’t feel good because it did. But goddamn was it hurting. She pushed her ass back against Kara, encouraging her to move faster and deeper. She was groaning, moaning and whining as she moved back and forth in Lena's ass.

“More daddy…I need more” She cried, literately. 

She felt the tears roll down her cheeks from the pain but she wanted it more. It was so good. The pain was so good.

“Dirty whore…” She breathed. “My dirty little whore.”

“Yours daddy...Only yours. I'm your dirty little slut.” Lena moaned

The sound of Kara's balls smashing against her pussy echoed through the room. It was music to their ears, along with the moans.

“Yes baby. Use me. Cum inside my ass.” Lena wailed like a porn star.

Her thrusts became ragged and fast, just like her breathing. Kara pushed Lena's head down, crushing her face to the pillows as she mercilessly fucked her ass. She got on all fours, putting her head on her shoulder. Her hands snaked around Lena's waist and up her torso until they found what they were looking for, her breasts. She squeezed and pinched the hard nipples while pounding her with the same force and speed.

“Tell me it hurts.” Kara ordered.

Lena only moaned in response.

“Tell me it fucking hurts.” She growled, biting her shoulder.

“It hurts… oh god baby.”

And with that last statement Kara came sending hot spurts of cum inside her ass. Kara whimpered as she gave one last shove inside of Lena, spilling the rest of her seed.

It took a while for them to regain their breaths. Neither of them moved as they calmed from their euphoria. Their bodies were slick with sweat and sticking to each other but not a single fuck was given at the moment.

At last, Lena's arms and knees gave out and she collapsed on the bed. Kara followed soon after, laying down on top of her but not before she untied her hands. They laid there for a moment, enjoying the denouement of their pleasure.

Kara brushed the wet sticky hair from Lena's forehead and kissed her temple. She smiled at her tenderness.

“That was amazing.” Kara said.

“Agreed.” Lena chuckled.

“Thank you.” She spoke again.

"For what?” Lena asked confused.

“For giving me this week.”

“It was your turn.” The smile never left her lips. “Besides, I enjoy you dominating me. And it is my turn next week.”

She smirked. “Yes, it is.”

Kara rolled over so she was lying next to her. Lena tuned to her side, facing her. She brushed the sweaty blonde hair back and sighed.

“You have no idea how much I love you. I love that you allow me to be rough and that the pain gives you pleasure. You’re perfect sweetheart. I married the most amazing woman in the world.”

“You’re so sweet.” Lena giggled. “And I love you too.”

Kara gave her a heartwarming smile and lopped her arms around her, bringing her body closer to hers. Her chin rested on top of Lena's head and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Morning After

Kara was wide awake again. She blinked the sleep off her eyes and realized it was still dark. She looked over at the clock and saw that it read 4:55 am. It was the weekend, meaning she didn’t have to go to work today. She could sleep in for once. She sighed in relief. She was about to close her eyes yet again but something stirred against her naked body.

Her wife shifted her body closer to hers, burying her head in the crook of her neck. Kara wasn’t sure what did it. Was it her wife’s slow hot breath’s on her neck, rising goosebumps on her skin? Was is it her hard nipples pressed against her chest in the morning’s cooled conditioned air? Or was it Lena's inner thigh that slightly brushed against her no longer slumbering cock? That might have been what made her rock hard again, reverently all of the above.

Kara groaned quietly. Despite their long afternoon and night yesterday, she still wasn’t satisfied. She laid there quietly for a few moments, thinking of the different ways she could get herself off again. She didn’t want to wake her again, not after how much she spent her body. Kara smirked to herself, remembering her violent shaking limbs after they were done last night.

She shifted in her slumber again, pressing her leg harder against her erection. Kara did an intake of breath; Lena was going to be the death of her. She needed to get off soon or else she feared her cock might explode trapped under her thigh. Before she could pounder on moving Lena's body off her so she could take care of her painful hard-on, her wife made a low sound in the back of her throat and nudged her head below Kara's ear.

“Mornin’ babe.” She whispered groggily.

“Good morning sweetheart.” She replied swallowing.

“Hmm. You smell good.” She said, inhaling Kara's scent.

Kara half chuckled. She didn’t know how her wife could find her smell pleasant after a long night of play.

Lena moved her thigh again and she cursed under her breath.

“Oh.” She said finally waking up, looking up at Kara. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Her emerald eyes met dilated blue ones.

“Was thinking about it.” She responded.

“Oh Kar… You should have woken me up babe. I wouldn’t mind.” She read her thoughts.

“Wanted you to sleep in some more. I was gonna take care of it.” Kara shrugged.

“Were you?” She smirked, now purposely rubbing her thigh against Kara's groin.

“Sweetheart…you’re killing me.”

“Well, next time you wake up with a raging morning boner wake me up, silly!”

“S’ not morning wood.” Kara replied.

“Oh?” She questioned.

“I didn’t wake up hard.” She thrusted her pelvis up against Lena's thigh. “It’s you. You made me hard Lee, you always make me hard.”

She smiled at her sweet confession and the nickname Kara had given her long ago. Three years of marriage and they still acted like they were on their honeymoon. 

“What do you want baby?” She slithered her hand down to her cock and gently stroked her.

Kara hissed. “You… on top.” She grabbed her hips and lifted her on top of her so she could put her legs on either side of her. “Rub your pussy on my cock sweetheart.” She started moving her hips back and forth with an iron grip. She obliged, moving her warm and already moist slit over Kara's erection which was flopped over her stomach.

Licking her lips and moaning lowly, her wife placed her hands on her chest and slowly began moving on her.

“Like this?” Lena gasped, loving the feeling of her erect cock rubbing against her bundle of nerves. It was their new kink they discovered not long ago.

“Yeah just like that Lee. So good. So fucking good.” Kara groaned. “Love it when you drip on daddy’s cock.”

She threw her head back and moaned, Kara's words bringing her a new sense of pleasure.

“Faster.” She demanded while thrusting up against her cunt. “So wet for daddy…”

“Oh god Kar… yess.” She moaned. Her clit was already twitching, anticipating the orgasm.

“Squirt all over daddy’s cock. Let me feel it.” Kara hummed.

She collapsed on top of her whilst moving her hips faster. She pulled Lena's hair in a fistful and crushed her lips to hers, thrusting her tongue inside of her mouth. They moaned in unison, tongue fucking each other’s mouths. Her nipples pressed tightly against hers and she felt her body began to shake at the friction as well as her initiating orgasm.

“Oh fuck!” Her wife bewailed when Kara bit her pulse point. Her pussy convulsed and squirted juices all over Kara’s shaft, riding her peak to its glory.

Kara growled while still sucking on her neck. “You're making such a mess sweetheart. I'm gonna make you taste yourself on my cock.” She told her.

Lena flushed at her words. They took their time to slow their thrusts down but never fully stopping. It just felt so fucking good every time her clit pressed hard against the engorged head of Kara's shaft. Kara gripped her hips again, making her move in circles on the tip of her dick.

Her wife whimpered. “Yeah? Feels good?” She asked her.

“Yess.” She whispered. “Oh god…I’m still coming.”

Kara squeezed her ass while keeping her in place, pressed tightly against her erection until she finished spilling all of her juices on her.

After she came down from her euphoric state, Kara flipped their bodies around so that she was on top. She instructed her to move up on the bed while she trapped her against the headboard with her girth hanging inches from Lena's face.

“Taste yourself.” She told her. “Be a good girl and lick daddy’s cock.”

She obeyed, flickering her tongue out to taste her slit. Kara threw her head back and moaned when her tongue made contact with her swollen member. Using her tongue, her wife teased the tip, swirling and flickering against her slit with a feather-like touch. Kara pressed herself closer to her lips, signaling for her to lick all of her shaft. She did, giving her sloppy kisses on her way up to the tip again before enclosing her lips around the bulging head of the cock.

She growled above her and forced herself in her mouth, grabbing her long black locks in fists while she began to assault her mouth. She moaned around the girth, gagging at the sheer size of her. Tears began making their way out of the corners of her eyes while she sucked her wife fully. Her large tip was touching the very back of her throat and she had to relax her gag reflex muscles to be able to take all of her.

“You like the way you taste on my cock?” She grunted.

She hummed in response, slurping the rest of her juices that was still on Kara's length. 

Kara took one of her hands and brought it up to her mouth. She sucked two of Lena's digits, making sure they were nice and wet. “Fuck yourself baby girl.” She implored while moving her hand to Lena's pussy. “Cum for daddy.”

She happily obliged. She pressed two fingers in her cunt while still sucking her off. Kara whined and gave a violent push forward as she heard Lena's moans. Her wife never missed a beat. She sucked and pushed her fingers in the same rhythm.

“Jesus…” Kara’s voice was getting higher by the minute.

She began thrusting so hard and fast inside her mouth she thought she could see shooting stars out of her closed eyelids. She picked up the pace with her fingers as well, pushing them harder and faster inside her pussy. She loved all the sounds Kara was making above her. It was music to her ears.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Kara panted. “Cum for me baby girl. Come for daddy.” Hearing that Lena came hard and moaned loudly. Kara's balls drew up and she came hot and fast inside her mouth. She moaned so loud even her wife was surprised. Kara wasn’t one for moaning very loud. In fact, she often swallowed her groans. It wasn’t until recently she became more comfortable in being more vocal when she was about to cum.

Lena did her best to swallow her violent spurts of thick cum but one or two drops made it past her lips, dribbling down her chin.

Kara moved back from her mouth, almost collapsing on top of her from her shaky legs. She observed the master piece she created and smiled.

“So fucking pretty.” She told her while whipping her cum from Lena's chin with her thumb and letting her suck it.

Kara collapsed on the bed next to her with a loud ooph and sighed loudly. She smiled and snuggle into her arms.

“Love you babe.” She told her wife.

“Love you too.” She whispered before they both fell back into a deep slumber.


End file.
